


Russia x Reader~ Home Sweet Home

by xXxnightdovexXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxnightdovexXx/pseuds/xXxnightdovexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan has been away from his home for nearly months, leaving his new wife and young daughter behind. Now he has the chance of returning after weeks so he rushes home...only to come home to a surprise he wasn't yet expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russia x Reader~ Home Sweet Home

Ivan had never longed to be home as much as he did now.

He watched the snow slowly fall from the night sky as he stared out the taxi window. Delicate ice crystals were clinging to the glass and trying to capture his gaze. He was constantly at the world meetings, then to his office, then back to more meetings-he hasn't been home in weeks. Now that he was so close he was growing impatient, tapping his gloved fingers on the seat and fiddling with a box in his lap.

The taxi slowly came to a stop on the icy road, stopping at a black metal gated driveway. The only light came from a streetlamp, dulled by the falling snow. Ivan quickly grabs his suitcase and steps out into the bittercold and closes the door behind him, stuffing the box into his jacket. He sighs, watching his breath become fog in the night air. 

As he approached the gates small lamps flickered to life, lighting his path to his home through the dark. He began his long treck up his long driveway.

The only thoughts filling his mind were his beautiful wife and girl at home awaiting his arrival. He could clearly vision his beautiful (h/c) girl bounding up to him with innocent amnythist eyes, reaching up and demanding his attention in the way only a child would. He could practically feel the warmth her tiny hands will bring on his cold cheeks as he holds her.

His legs start to carry him faster.

Ivan smiles when he reaches the doorstep, taking no hesitation in going inside. The heat of the air hits him like a brick wall before slowly enveloping him, though he is still cold to the core. He glances around the house, clean and warm, just like he imagined. 

His ears catch the shuffling of little footsteps running down the wooden stairs when he sets down his briefcase, shaking the snowflakes from his light hair. A small head pops out from the side of the railing, soft ringlets falling and bouncing around haphazardly as the small child bounds down the stairs.

"Daddy! Your Home!," the girl shouts, a squeak in her voice from her excitement. She was a daddy's girl. Her little legs carried her as fast as she could go as she runs full force into her father, nearly bouncing off of him and instantly reaching up to be held.

He does just that, lifting the girl and carrying her in his arm in front of him. He smiles warmly when she puts her tiny hands on his face and mewls.

"Your face is cold!" She grabs the center of his scarf and lifts it over his mouth and nose, attempting to cover his chilled skin with a little frown on her face before she wraps her small arms around his neck in a hug.

"Its okay, подсолнух, i'll be warm soon." he strokes her hair gently, chuckling lightly at the way she stays wrapped around him. 

"I've missed you." Ivan felt a rush of warmth shoot through his system when mumbles into his neck, "I love you."

He kisses her hair affectionately and reaches into his jacket, gaining the curiosity of his daughter as he pulls out the white box. She immediately takes it from his hand, completely distracted by it and turns in his grip. She tears off the paper and opens the box, squealing happily as she pulls out a little halo headband and a doll. Its pretty features matched that of a snow angel. She drops the box, uncaring of the empty cardboard and stares at the doll with wide, excited eyes.

"Now, Ana, where is mom?" he asks as he sets her down. She doesn't even bat an eyelash away from her new doll.

"Mama is in the kitchen." her voice was low, completely enraptured by the simple gift. He glances at her sitting form once more before going into the kitchen.

He was expecting the heavenly smell of his wife's homemade cooking, only to be met with...something very different. He crinkles his nose at the smell of frying spam and Kirkland macaroni and cheese. Still his eyes softened and locked onto a young woman with soft (h/c) locks scurrying about the room. It all rushed to him, just how much he missed this beautiful woman of his. She turns around, feeling eyes on her and focuses her (e/c) orbs on his. She greets him with a smile as warm as a summers day/

He didn't notice the troubled look hiding underneath her surprise at seeing him own.

He rushed straight to her, enveloping the woman in a tight hug in which she returns and buries her head in his neck. Just like her daughter did before.

This. This was home.

He couldn't help himself from kissing her sweetly, holding her by the waist and feeling the heat of her body against his. She lightly touches his face and kisses him back, full of passion and relief. He could feel her love pouring into him with every soft touch and brush of her lips. He wanted to shower her in affection and tell her how much he missed her after all the nights he spent alone in a hotel room, or in the office, or at a meeting. But he knew she knew that, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she felt the same way.

"Ivan, welcome home...your back early." there was a question in her tone, not that she wasn't glad he was here.

"We got done earlier than expected."

She turns her back to him and goes back to her 'food' on the stove. 

"Anastasia has been asking for you for weeks, have you seen her yet?" her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. It was something the male loved about his wife from the first words she ever spoke to him. 

Ivan nods, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. He rests his head on her shoulder as he watches her cook. 

In the past he was always afraid of scaring or intimidating her with his size, as everyone else has. Oddly enough the smaller woman never once shown a sense of fear that other humans, even the other countries did. She always looked at him with calm, warm eyes and greeted him with soft gentle touches. That's when he developed the fear of breaking her. The true heat sinking, cold sweat fear of breaking her calamity of mind around him. Yet through the time they have spent together she was always by his side, even when it was cold and heartless in return. 

She was his summer in this eternal winter.

Then his daughter was born. His sweet spot of light, his little sunflower in his stormy heart. She thrived in the warmth of her mother and the protection of her father. 

The young woman wanted to ask how his trip was, but she knew he just wanted to revel in being home.

"Ангел, what are you making?" his joyful smile conflicting with his confused tone.

"Hm...just food is all. What's wrong with it?"

He doesn't answer the woman, deep in thought. He was trying to remember when she craved food like this, he could only remember years ago....

She felt his confusion and unconsciously bit her lip, curiosity rose. 

She takes his hand, seeming so small compared to his and places it on her lower stomach. A nervous smile plastered on the woman's face.

In that second it all connected.

"У вас возникли еще одного ребенка?" the words came out clear and calm, but in his native language. His mind was whirling too fast to remember the English she taught him. She was quick to answer.

"Yes. Yes we are..." 

Ana then pops her head out into the kitchen, a thoughtful look on her face as she stares at her dumbstruck father. "Oh yeah Daddy, I forgot to tell you Mama has a baby in her belly! I'm gonna have a baby brother!"

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> (Hopefully accurate...*shot* Probably not, It was google translate.)  
> 1) Sunflower  
> 2)Angel  
> 3) Are you going having another child? 
> 
> So this is from my list of requests I needed to finish typing up. I'm doing them its just taking some time. (AKA I lost my notebook...*cough cough* so this is a request from Love-forever013 from Deviantart. I personally think Russia is an interesting character to interpret. I haven't done a story yet on how I feel his personality is buuuut I can handle doing fluffy stuff for now.


End file.
